We Belong Together
by Echelon8394
Summary: When two worlds collide, what will happen? Juan Borgias and his family meets Mary and The Tudors, will they still be a crime family or the presence of Mary will change everything?
1. Chapter 1

We Belong Together

**(AN: the setting is kinda run off because the Tudors are from 1520's while as The Borgias are from 1430's, clearly it was nearly a century apart, but this is fanfiction. I'm doing this for fun and because I was inspired by a video by xxLornyTunesxx at YouTube. Trying to go with a little of The Tudors and The Borgias story line here and there. Hope you all enjoy reading it and leave a review, good or bad ok?)**

"_What it's yours it's mine and what it's mine it's yours. I love you, my dearest Mary and nothing can separate us both. Not even Death itself"._

Mary sat in her new bedroom in Hatfield. She was claimed as a bastard as her mother, now Dowager Princess Katherine of Aragon's marriage to her father King Henry VIII was declared invalid. The king later married the harlot, Anne Boleyn, the very same woman who had turned her life into a living nightmare and now she's stuck here to become her half-sister, Princess Elizabeth's lady in waiting.

She kept to herself and for years she had done so. One day, out of nowhere, she got frustrated and walked out of the Hatfield house and walked towards the town, ignoring Lady Bryan's shouting for her to come back in. She walked until she reached the town. It was merrier here than in the house. There, she was not Princess Mary Tudor, princess of England or Lady Mary Tudor, the king's bastard. Here, she's simply Mary.

She walked, distracted by the town's merry people until she accidentally bumped into a man. "Forgive me my lord, I did not see you there", Mary said as she saw the man and quickly bowed down. The man, adorned in gold and red armour with a bull sigil, turned around to see a fair maiden with dark curls and blue eyes. He was quickly attracted to her beauty; he held her chin so they could face eye to eye.

"Why, my dear fair lady, would you bow yourself so low? It was my fault for standing in your way", the man said, trying to use his charm over her. Mary blushed and tried to look away, but the man had cupped her face so she could look at him. "I'm Juan Borgia, son to the Pope Alexander VI and commander of the papal army. What is your name fair lady?", he asked.

Before Mary could say anything, she heard Lady Bryan's yell from behind. She quickly slipped away from Juan's grasp and ran. Juan, confused and bewildered, didn't know what to do and stood and stared as Mary disappeared from his sight. His gaze was interrupted by his sister, Lucrezia who startled him from behind. "I see my brother has found himself a new playmate not even an hour after our arrival here", said Lucrezia, playfully. Juan rolled his eyes annoyingly to his sister and walk away, but he could not get his mind off the beautiful maiden with dark curls and blue eyes that had bumped into him.

'_An angel sent to me'_, he thought. He got one of his spy soldiers to follow the girl and Juan was trying to get Lucrezia to not make it a big deal. The Borgias were on a political visit to meet King Henry VIII and they were staying at the Hatfield, where unbeknownst to Juan, Hatfield was where Mary was residing. Mary who returned back, received naggings from Lady Bryan and was punished by not having anything for dinner that night and confined to her room. Just as Mary entered and locked herself in her room, the Borgias arrived and were greeted by Lady Bryan.

During dinner, Lucrezia kept badgering Juan until it annoyed their mother. "What is this entire racket? It's giving me a headache and we are at our host's house!", said Vannozza, sternly. "Juan has found himself a fair maiden, even though she ran away from him", said Lucrezia. He gave her a death glare and Lucrezia returned it by sticking her tongue out.

"Who is this lady that Lucrezia speaks of?", asked Rodrigo, the patriarch of The Borgia House and the current pope in Vatican. "I don't know. We bumped into each other and before I get her name, she ran off from someone, clearly terrified. She had this soft dark curls and eyes as blue as the ocean", said Juan. Lady Bryan, who heard the description of the lady that Juan told, nearly spat out her drink. "Tell us, Lady Bryan, who is this fair maiden my son is speaking of?", asked Vannozza. Lady Bryan hesitated at first, then lied, "None that I know of. Perhaps it was a blacksmith's daughter, running from someone who she had stolen something or maybe a fisherman's daughter. I was hardly in town because I had servants to run errands and my priority is with the princess".

From the looks of her face, Juan detected that she was lying, but he pretended to know nothing and played the game. Later when everyone had retreated to their respective rooms, Juan snuck out to meet up with his spy who followed Mary. "My lord, the girl lives here. I asked around and bribed a maid in there about the girl. Apparently, she was Princess Mary, daughter to King Henry VIII", said the spy.

"Was?", said Juan, confused. "The girl's parents' marriage was declared null and she is now proclaimed a bastard even though she's the king's daughter. The king wanted to marry Anne Boleyn hence the divorce. She was sent here to be Princess Elizabeth's lady-in-waiting. She is now known as Lady Mary", said the spy. Juan rewarded his spy a purse of gold and went inside. He walked around the house and he found a door opened slightly. He peered through the small space and saw Mary, kneeling down in front of a table and praying.

'_My angel'_, he thought as he smiled. He wanted to knock, but Mary was crying as she was praying. He felt bad and wanted to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, but then he heard footsteps coming towards him. Juan quickly left and locked himself in his room. He lied down on the bed and thought of Mary. He never felt this way towards any girl. Usually, when he wanted a woman, it was for lust. With Mary, it's a whole new feeling, one he never experienced before. He had a smile on his face as he fell asleep, thinking of Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Mary was confined in her room until the end of the Borgias' visit. She remembered yesterday she bumped into a Juan Borgia. She felt attracted to him. He looked dashing in gold and red and the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, his charms and his curly brown hair. She hoped that he felt the same as well.

One day, King Henry came to greet his guests and his daughter. After a brief meeting with Elizabeth, King Henry was about to leave when Mary walked out to the porch. He gave an acknowledgement bow and Mary returned the bow, but her face showed no expressions at all. When Mary was about to walk back in, she saw Juan on his horse, gazing at her. She bowed slightly and he did the same. As he galloped away, behind his father and the king, he gave her a warm smile and a wink. For the first time in years, Mary smiled to his gestures.

Mary locked herself in her room. She kept replaying back at the memory, where Juan smiled and winked at her. She sat on her bed, smiling like a total fool. When she wanted to pick up her rosemary, she found a folded letter beneath it.

_Dearest Mary,_

_You never have formally introduced yourself, so I took the liberty to ask around. After our encounter, I have this strange and loving feeling towards you and I hope I'm not being too forward. I find it so hard to forget you and your soft dark curls and the eyes that are as blue as any ocean that I have crossed. _

_My mother and sister are so eager as to want me to introduce you to them. I find it very awkward and as I have said, I have this strange and loving feeling towards you. I never had these feelings inside of me. Most women in Vatican court are either full of lust, witty or cruelty. You are so different from those women there and you would be a rare jewel there. Your beauty is exquisite. Only if you are mine to behold, but being a king's bastard even if you are his true born daughter will not stop me from having you. _

_I find myself to want to say these words to you, Lady Mary. I love you, but if I'm being too forward, perhaps we can start of being friends? I want to have you in my arms and forgive for intruding because as I was wondering in the house, I saw your room slightly open and I saw you crying. You were in such a vulnerable state and all I wanted to do was to hold you and comfort you, but alas I don't want us to be caught in a scandalous state. With your angelic face, I don't want to taint it. _

_Alas, my fair lady, I have to end my writings, but this is neither a goodbye nor a farewell. I will see you and I will find you. Nothing in this world will ever separates us._

_(PS: keep this to yourself. We don't want to have Lady Bryan to report to the king now, would we?) _

_Yours truly, _

_Juan Borgia_

Mary smiled from ear to ear. She held the letter to her chest, by her heart. _'Is this love?'_, she asked herself. She kept the letter in her diary. Then, she resumed her daily chores.

(That night)

Mary was busying herself cleaning the kitchen. Then, she heard a knock from the back door. She hesitant at first, then she braved herself and went to opened the door. There, she found a woman in a hooded cloak. "I've come bearing message from Lord Juan Borgia", said the woman as she handed Mary a tiny pouch and a piece of folded letter.

"And you are?", Mary asked as she hid the letter and the pouch in the sleeve of her dress. "I'm an old friend of his. I'm Lady Isabella Marianna De Luca. I owed him a favour once, now returning it by becoming…, a middle person in your situations", explained the woman. "How are you to be a middle person? I'm not even a noble woman, just a maid in this situation. We are not of the same social status", said Mary as she tried to be realistic.

"On the contrary, my lady, you are of royal blood, hence the suitable social status. Even His Holiness the Pope has been asking of you. No one has made Juan this smitten until he had to send me personally to deliver this letter because he did not trust his messenger", said Lady Isabella. _'Smitten? By me?'_, she thought. "Now, my lady, I suggest you hurry back in before Lady Bryan catches us and report back to the king. I bid you good night, my lady", said Lady Isabella as she bowed and left.

Mary locked the door and hurried back to her room. She locked the door before reading Juan's letter.

_My dearest Mary,_

_I can't help myself but to write again. My mother and sister insist on it. I have never seen them so keen about my personal life. They say you have had me smitten. It's something new for me. No woman has ever had me attracted to her this powerful. Lately, I daydreamed a lot, even when the king blabbered at the front about some treaty, all I could see was you. All I thought of was you._

_During our dinner with the king and Queen Anne, my mother had mentioned you. The look on the queen's face was beyond unimaginable. She said the worst of you. I wanted to contradict, but for father's sake, I would not. England plan to betroth their daughter to one of the Borgia's sons. Clearly can't be my older brother Cesare as he is dedicated to his work as a clergyman and it was tied between me and my younger brother, Gioffre. The queen had her eyes on me, but thank god my mum had given out a lie that I was already engaged._

_The queen was too forward. Immediately after dinner, she came into my room and made sexual advances to me and will not leave until I have submit myself to her. I was widely known in Vatican court for fidelity, but after meeting you, I just can't. I wanted you, not her. Surely, the Borgias will never step foot in England after this and I'll never see you again._

_Then, my miracle came. An old friend of mine, Lady Isabella Marianna De Luca happened to stay here with her uncle as a ward after the death of her parents. I told her if you happen to be welcomed back to court; I want her to be by your side. I don't trust anyone else but her. Even if the king tortures her to death, she will take our secret to her grave. In the pouch, I have given you two rings. First, the one I bought for you when I accompanied my sister in town. She picked it out and told me to give it to you as a promise ring. The other one has the seal of the Borgia. Should anything happen, write to me and seal the letter with it and have Isabella delivered it to me._

_I am not certain how long either will I be here or if I ever returned to Rome, when will I ever see you again. I hope that I can see you again. I shall have it arrange with Lady Isabella._

_I love you, Mary. Good night and dream of me._

_Yours truly,_

_Juan Borgia_

Mary smiled to herself. She took out the first ring, the one that Juan's sister picked out. It had a ruby stone in the centre of the golden ring. The ring came along with a long chain. Mary wore the chain with the ring as a pendant and slipped in under her dress so no one can see it. The second ring was a simple gold ring and on top of it had the picture of a bull, the Borgia's sigil. Mary kept the second ring in the pouch and hid it in her dress. She placed the letter in her diary and went to bed with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Mary overheard from other ladies-in-waiting that Juan was sent away because he disrespected the harlot. Mary was also glad that he didn't submitted himself as her lover. That evening, Mary went to the market, by orders of Lady Bryan while others were 'busy' playing cards, to buy some groceries. As she was browsing, Mary was grabbed by Lady Isabella.

"How are you faring, Lady Mary?", asked Lady Isabella. "I'm well and certainly happy lately", said Mary. "Good, Juan can rest his uneasiness in peace", said Lady Isabella, obviously irritated. "Why is that?", asked Mary. "Surely he told you in his letter about his last event with the queen?", said Lady Isabella.

"He told me. That's how my father got trapped in her web", said Mary. "Rest assure, my lady. He's fine. Juan is always fine. I wanted to make a detour here", said Lady Isabella as she pulled Mary into a tavern. Mary felt awkward being a place where men got drunk and prostitutes sold themselves. Lady Isabella brought Mary upstairs and into one of the rooms. There, Mary found Juan Borgia looking at the window.

He turned around and smiled to Mary. "Excuse me", said Lady Isabella as she stepped out of the room and left those two alone. "Finally", said Juan. He closed the space between them and caressed her flushed cheeks. "You are so beautiful. I wonder how you are still unmarried. Surely the king would've have you married so you will not be in his way to Anne Boleyn", said Juan.

Mary turned away as Juan mentioned the harlot's name. She sat by the edge of the bed and her head faced the floor of her skirt. Juan knelt in front of her and said, "Forgive me, Mary for mentioning her name. Please don't cry". Mary wanted to show him that she's a strong woman, but she couldn't help herself. She fell into his arms and cried.

He held her tightly in his arms. "Hush my lady, do not cry. This is life. One I hope when nothing can stand between us, we can be together forever", said Juan. Suddenly, there was a knock and Lady Isabella entered. "Sorry to interrupt, but Lady Bryan has sent a search party and I'm sure you don't want her to get into trouble right?", said Lady Isabella.

Juan gave Mary a light kiss to the lips and said, "I'll come for you, my dearest Mary. For now, we will be separate and our only communicating channel is through Lady Isabella. Take care". Juan turned to Lady Isabella and said, "Take care of her and let me know anything that might trouble her". Lady Isabella gave a nod, understanding his order.

Lady Isabella escorted Mary back home and found an angry Lady Bryan at the front of the house. Lady Isabella explained to Lady Bryan that Mary was knocked down by her cousins in town and Lady Isabella had helped Mary with her slightly 'sore ankle'. Lady Bryan nodded to Lady Isabella and brought Mary back in. Mary spent the rest of her evening in bed.

(That night)

Juan was about to aboard the ship back to Rome when his brother and sister, Cesare and Lucrezia stopped him. "When can we meet this fair lady, Juan? Clearly, the queen did not accept you well", said Lucrezia. "You know why. If you want, you can have Isabella to arrange a meeting with her. Surely she can get Mary out of that house for a day", said Juan. "We'll see to it that she'll be alright", said Cesare.

Juan bid farewell to his siblings and left for Rome. Cesare and Lucrezia made a quick detour to Lady Isabella's house. "What do I owe you the pleasure of you Borgias lately?", asked Lady Isabella. "Can you make an arrangement for us to meet Lady Mary? Mother and I are dying to meet her", said Lucrezia. "It can be done, but I might need a day's time", said Lady Isabella. "Understood, but keep it a low profile. The Tudors has sent Juan away. We do not want to be kicked out so early from our visit just for her", said Cesare. "I understand. I shall inform you for further notice", said Lady Isabella.

(The next morning)

Lady Isabella visited Hatfield. "What can I do for you, Lady De Luca?", asked Lady Bryan. "My dear cousins have taken a liking to Lady Mary from yesterday. They would like to apologize to her personally by inviting her to dine with us family", said Lady Isabella. Lady Bryan hesitated at first and said, "Can't they just apologize to her here? Lady Mary has much work to do".

Lady Isabella approached Lady Bryan and whispered in her ears, "My uncle has a strong influence in court and at Vatican. I'm sure you and your family don't want to be begging on the streets for a penny or two, would you?". Lady Bryan was already sweating from Lady Isabella's answer. "I will have her available for you tomorrow", said Lady Bryan. "Good. Be nice to her or we will send your head to your family", said Lady Isabella with a wicked grin before leaving.

'_What family is this?'_, thought Lady Bryan before returning to her chores and attending Princess Elizabeth. Lady Isabella has already started to prepare on how Lady Mary can meet the Borgias in a private manner without the whole English court knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Mary was surprised that Lady Bryan had given her a full day off and on top of it, she was being nice. Later, Mary received a note by Lady Isabella, who invited Mary for a dinner. Mary didn't know that Lady Isabella had invited the Borgias minus Juan. Mary smoothed her burgundy coloured dress as she waited for the door of the De Luca Manor.

The butler welcomed her in and guided her to the dining room. Mary was surprised to see Pope Alexander VI at the front of the table. "Mary, I hope you have a safe journey here. Come let me introduce you to the Borgias", said Lady Isabella as she brought Mary to the table. "Your Holiness, may I present you Lady Mary of the House of Tudor. Mary, these are the House of Borgia", Lady Isabella introduced Mary to the Borgias.

Rodrigo and Vannozza gave Mary warm hugs each. When Mary arrived to Lucrezia, she gave her a squeeze. "You are beautiful my lady. My brother chose his maiden well", said Lucrezia. As for Cesare and Gioffre, they greeted her like she was a long lost family member. "Where's Juan?", asked Mary. "We've sent him on a little errand. We would like to meet you personally", said Vannozza.

Dinner came and they ate silently at first. Mary felt awkward with these people. "So, my lady, what can you tell us about English court?", asked Lucrezia. "Women with their fashions and gossips, men with their political views and war strategies and their infidelities", said Mary. "You speak as if you have experienced it before", said Vannozza.

"I lived through it once madam", said Mary, timidly. "No need to be shy, my child. Treat us as if we are your family", said Rodrigo. "Thank you, Your Holiness", said Mary with a smile. "Too formal", Cesare remarked. "We shall have to adjust that. From now on, you will call me father, my wife your mother, Lucrezia your sister, Isabella can be either…, cousin or sister or Bella and the boys except Juan your brothers", said Rodrigo. Mary was surprised of their openness.

After dinner, they all sat in front of the fire place, exchanging stories. "So you were the princess who pushed the Dauphin of France years ago. Impressive sister!", said Cesare. "Your beauty is truly remarkable. I dare to say that the whole Vatican will be jealous of this addition to our family", said Vannozza. Mary flushed at Vannozza's remark.

"No need to be shy, Mary. Juan has taken a liking to you. We really hope you would be a new addition to our family. Juan never behaves so well after meeting you. Usually he would've gotten himself into a fight even before we arrived here. You change him and it was very drastically. We really hope that one day we can welcome you into our family", said Rodrigo. Mary giggled and blushed.

"Plus, I feel like as if we have been like sisters for years", said Lucrezia. Mary felt very welcomed and happy with them. She was glad for once that she had accidentally bumped into Juan. They chatted away until midnight. Mary felt she has over extended her visit. "Rest assure, Mary. Lady Bryan will not be crossed if you stay over tonight", said Lady Isabella. "Honestly, what you have done to make that poor old woman scared of you?", Mary asked.

"It's the Borgia way. Isabella was raised together along our sides. Her mother and our mother were best friends, so as children we often played together. Isabella knew the ways of Borgia herself whilst growing up with us", said Lucrezia. After an hour or so, everyone retreated to their rooms. Lucrezia insisted that Mary stayed in her room. Before bed, the two ladies talked some more, to know each other better until they grew tired and went to bed.

(The next morning)

Mary left reluctantly after breakfast. Before leaving, Mary had asked Lady Isabella to post her letter to Juan. When Mary arrived back to Hatfield Manor and was surprised that the king and Queen Anne were there waiting for her. Mary quickly bowed down. "I trust you enjoyed the company of new friends?", asked the king. "Y-yes, Your Majesty", said Mary.

"Does De Luca family know?", asked Queen Anne regarding of Mary's past. "No, madam. The children of De Luca accidentally bumped into me and all they did was apologized by inviting me to dinner", answered Mary. "Is that so? Why does Lady Bryan told me that the young Lady Isabella was very…, hostile underneath her demure appearance?", asked King Henry.

"I do not know anything, Your Majesty. They were very the opposite last night. I can swear that on my mother's name", said Mary. King Henry flinched as Mary mentioned her mother. "So it seems. You are dismissed, Lady Mary, but heed my warning. Try to stay away from the De Luca family. I do not trust these Italians, especially the ones came from the Vatican court", King Henry warned Mary. Mary bowed and walked back to her room.

She went to her diary and checked. Juan's letters were still there, just as the way she left them. Mary breathed out a sigh of relief. She waited till King Henry and Queen Anne left for her to do her chores.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

After that dinner, Mary only communicated with Juan and his family via letters through Lady Isabella for months. In their letters, Mary missed him and he missed her too. They even exchanged gifts. Then, rumours flew that King Henry wanted to divorce Anne Boleyn due to her failure of giving him an heir and the king is citing witchcraft. Mary was half relief and half terrified because Elizabeth will end up just like her. But what will happen to her? Is she going to return being Princess Mary or still be the king's bastard?

On the day the Hatfield Household was being discharged, Lady Bryan ignored the pleadings of the toddler Elizabeth who didn't want to be sent to an old musty castle into exile with her mother. Mary was ignored as usual until Lady Isabella came to the havoc house. "Come, Lady Mary. Master Cromwell said you are now a ward of my uncle, Lord Antonio Alessandro De Luca. Let's get your belongings and move them to our house. I even have a surprise for you", said Lady Isabella.

They packed Mary's clothes and other items; Juan's gifts, her rosemary and books. Mary took a last glance at the Hatfield Manor and when the carriage brought Elizabeth drove away, Mary and Lady Isabella left for the De Luca Manor. Upon their arrival, Lady Isabella's uncle greeted her briefly, but warmly. "Alas, I can't stay long. I have to oversee some shipment and I'm sure, Bella can show you around. Make yourself at home", said Lord De Luca before leaving.

The butler had sent Mary's belongings to her new room while Mary and Lady Isabella roamed the Manor so Mary wouldn't get lost later on. "In here, you don't need to do any chores. Feel free to use the piano forte, the drawing room and the library. I'm sure you want your rest. It has been a long day", said Lady Isabella as they approached Mary's new room.

"You said you have a surprise for me", said Mary before entering her room. Lady Isabella smiled and nodded, gesturing to Mary's room before leaving to attend to other things. Mary got a little excited and entered her new room. The surprise was on her bed, in the form of Juan Borgia. "Miss me?", he asked. Mary ran to him and gave him a hug. He picked her up and twirled her around.

He dropped her off and gave a passionate kiss to her lips. She giggled and kissed him back. They lied down on the bed, facing each other. "I never thought I would ever see you again", said Mary. "As I have told you, my dearest Mary, nothing in this world, not even Death can separate us", said Juan. "Because you said in your letters that you were sent away from court because lack of respect to the queen", said Mary. "Bella had smuggled me in. I swear, if she ever put me in a crate again, I will murder her", said Juan.

"You arrived…, in a crate?", said Mary as she tried to subdue her snickering. He rolled her over, so he was on top of her. "Bella was known as the mischievous one among us. It's one of her ways to get back at me for cutting off her hair when she was young", he said. They were about to kiss, but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. "I hate to interrupt you love birds, but the king is looking for Mary", said Lady Isabella.

Mary got up and smoothed her dress. "I'll be back before you know it", said Mary. "I'll keep the bed warm then", said Juan, smiling like an idiot. Mary got out and Lady Isabella brought her to the study. The king was sitting at one of the leather couch. The ladies bowed to the king. "How are you settling in?", the king asked, avoiding to look at Mary.

"Quite well, Your Majesty. Your Majesty is too gracious to let me stay here", said Mary. "I had no say in this. I'm not sure how the De Luca pulled strings here and there, but let me warn you do not do anything foolish", said King Henry as he gave side glances to Lady Isabella. "What foolishness might we, innocent young lady would do?", asked Lady Isabella as she tried to irritate the king.

The king walked over to Lady Isabella, rage burning in his eyes. "You are tied to the Borgias. Their son has taken a liking to Lady Mary. I will not let this union go on. For all I know, they could use her against me!", the king yelled, but Lady Isabella looked up and said, "Why should you care for Lady Mary? After all, she's just your bastard daughter".

"Do not test me, De Luca!", the king yelled angrier. "You, out of all people should know. You had cast her aside to marry that harlot. Why should she be a burden of yours? After all, being my uncle's ward, once she's married, you will no longer be bothered of her anymore. So what if the Borgia's son has taken a liking to her? They have money enough to support the marriage even without you giving any dowry or at least give her away at the wedding. Juan is a good man, slightly hot tempered, but a good man all together", said Lady Isabella. Her words taunted King Henry.

King Henry's anger couldn't be contained any longer. He stomped angrily as he left the De Luca Manor. "Why did you anger him? He might put you to death", said Mary. "The De Lucas' are not his subjects. We are merely ambassador, representative on behalf of His Holiness in the English court. If anything happens to me, do you really think any of them will sit quietly, mourning my death? You have to get used to the Borgia's way, my lady", said Lady Isabella, before excusing herself, leaving Mary to think through of everything as she sat down on the chair nearby the fireplace.

Mary must've fallen asleep because when she realised it, she was no longer in the study room. Instead, she was in her room. It was nightfall outside and Juan was sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "Juan…", she whispered. Juan stirred a little and smiled at her. "Should you even sleep here? I think it's a little bit inappropriate", said Mary. "I heard everything. I carried you here and after a while you had a nightmare. I held you and you went back to sleep so peacefully. I wanted to wait till you actually fell asleep and I dozed off", said Juan.

"What if the king will not give his blessing for us?", said Mary. "You are no longer his concern. You are now under the care of Lord Antonio De Luca. I just asked him if I can court you and he said, I quote, 'You know you don't even need my permission when you already begun courting her and that letters are no plain old letters, right?'. So, my lady, what say you?", said Juan. "The lady will be very angry if you do not court her starting from tomorrow", said Mary. He smiled and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Juan, Mary, Lady Isabella and Lord De Luca sat in the library. "So what if the king will not consent? She's no longer his trouble", said Lady Isabella. "We can't just simply smuggle her out of the country. We don't want to start a war, Bella", said Lord De Luca. Mary sighed and Juan held her in his arms. "Patience, my love, we'll get through this", said Juan.

They all sat quietly, trying to think a way. Then, Lady Isabella thought of something. "What if you and Mary were to marry secretly? Somehow, let's just say uncle is called back to Vatican and as his wards, we are meant to follow him. There, you can get Cesare to perform the wedding. King Henry has washed his hands of you, so why care? By the time Mary marry Juan, she can be declared as a citizen in Vatican and King Henry will no longer have the power over you", said Lady Isabella.

"Bella is right", said Lord De Luca. "When shall you have them move?", asked Juan. "As soon as I settle all loose ends here, I will move them. A fortnight before that, Juan will leave first. Then, all of the household items will be moved back to our manor in Rome. Then, we three will move to Rome for good", said Lord De Luca. "I shall write to father concerning our plan", said Juan.

"I think I would like to excuse myself", said Mary as she left the library. Juan followed her and he heard Lady Isabella snickering. Before entering her room, Juan gave her a good night kiss. "I love you, sweet Mary. Sweet dreams", he said. "I love you as well, Juan. Dream of me", said Mary. Juan kissed her hand and said, "Will do so, my lady". They went to their rooms, respectively.

(The next day)

Juan and Lord De Luca went out on a hunt while Lady Isabella was teaching Mary all about the court in Vatican. Lady Isabella gave Mary her red gown to try on. As Lady Isabella fastened the sleeves, she said, "You surely must know how to survive in Vatican court. It is not the same as the English ones and it is more vicious. Juan is no less the same".

"Why did you say that?", asked Mary. "The Borgias are known as the crime family in Italy, commonly known for the murder through arsenic, although many never knew this", said Lady Isabella as she explained the history of the House of Borgia, how Juan was once hot tempered young man and how he become known in court for his infidelity. When the history lesson ended, Lady Isabella said, "I'm only telling you this because I have come to acknowledge you as a sister. I don't want to lose a sister because when I lost my parents, it was unbearable. Juan loves you and with your presence, he might want to change for the better. Infidelity is a habit hard to break. You did not hear this from me".

When Lady Isabella finished tying the sleeves, she stepped further to see Mary. Mary fit perfectly into the dress. "I think you'll make a fine jewel in the Vatican court. You can have this dress, I can no longer fit into it", said Lady Isabella. Mary twirled around. She remembered that Juan often wore red. Lady Isabella must've given the red dress so Mary can match with Juan.

Then, the butler came in, panting as if he was chased by a pack of hungry wolves. "My ladies, Lord De Luca and Lord Juan have returned and Lord Juan is covered in blood", said the butler. Lady Isabella and Mary ran with the butler at the front. They reached the study and Mary found Juan holding his left arm that was covered in blood. Mary rushed to him.

"Uncle, what happened?", asked Lady Isabella. "When we were hunting, we saw the king. I managed to hide Juan in one of the bushes before the king reached to me. I told him that I got called back to the Vatican and he said he understands it, but the way he said it was like sarcasm. Then, he asked me if I ever saw any Borgia lately and to cover for Juan, I said no. The king then ordered his men to shoot the bushes and he point directly to where Juan was hidden. Bullets were everywhere. I thought Juan was dead when he didn't come out. Luckily, it's only a graze", explained Lord De Luca.

Mary gave a sigh of relief and Juan kissed her temple. "It's going to take more than just a flesh wound to kill a Borgia", said Juan. Lady Isabella gave him a glance. Mary remembered her words about the Borgia, _"You surely must know how to survive in Vatican court. It is not the same as the English ones and it is more vicious. Juan is no less the same"._ "Shall I fetch the physician?", asked Mary.

"No need. We don't want any rumours to reach the court. Thank god it's just a flesh wound. I'll get Lorenzo to clean the wound", said Lady Isabella. "Lorenzo?", said Mary, curious to that name. "Lorenzo is our butler, although he doesn't talk much. Forgive him on that part", said Lord De Luca. The butler, Lorenzo came in with bandages, a basin full of water and a needle and a roll of thread. He cleaned up the wound on Juan's arm before stitching it.

After dressing the wound, Lord De Luca wrote a letter regarding the incident to Rodrigo. "Juan has to leave for Rome tonight. If he stays any longer and if the king found out, we'll be in trouble and the possible of being execute", said Lord De Luca before leaving. Lady Isabella left, following her uncle, leaving Juan and Mary alone.

Mary had her head on his lap and sobbed. "My dearest Mary, do no fret. I will see you once you arrive in Rome", he said as he ran his fingers in her hair. "I've lost my mother, the king's love who clearly favours himself than his daughter. I've lost my home, my crown and basically my title and right here. If I lose you, I do not know how to cope", said Mary. "Don't say that Mary. Don't ever say things like that", he said as he held her in her arms and kissed her hair. They stayed there together for a while. That night, Mary bid Juan farewell at the docks with Lady Isabella and Lord De Luca.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Mary felt empty without Juan with her and Lady Isabella was her only company. From time to time King Henry came. Mary was not sure whether he came just to see her or to make sure there are no Borgias around. Lady Isabella is getting frustrated and the more frustrated she get, the more annoyed King Henry get.

"Can't we just go now?! I'm sick and tired of that stupid king come and go just to see whether there is a Borgia in here or not! He's dying to execute someone. Isn't there anyone at court that actually did something wrong and that is punishable by death?!", yelled Lady Isabella in anger. "If I simply send you to Rome, the king will be suspicious. We need a valid reason", said Lord De Luca.

Then, Lorenzo came in with file. "What is this, Lorenzo?", asked Lord De Luca. "An important letter, my lord", Lorenzo said as he handed Lord De Luca the file before leaving. In the file contained a letter, sealed by the Borgia seal. Lord De Luca opened the letter and smiled. "We now have a valid reason", said Lord De Luca as he handed the letter to Lady Isabella.

"Lucrezia is getting married to Giovanni Sforza? But isn't he a little old for her?", said Lady Isabella. Lord De Luca just shrugged. "A valid reason indeed", said Lady Isabella as she gave her uncle a smirk. "Now girls, prepare your necessary needs for our little 'trip' to Rome. It's getting late. Excuse me", said Lord De Luca before retiring for the night.

Lady Isabella and Mary giggled in delight. "By the time we crossed out the English border, they can't chase us", said Lady Isabella. The ladies went to their room to pack for tomorrow before retiring to bed. As for Mary, she couldn't wait to be with Juan again.

(The next day)

Mary and the De Lucas arrived to the docks early in the morning. Before they could board the ship, they were stopped by King Henry and his guards. The trio bowed down. "Where are you taking my daughter?", said King Henry. Mary was surprised that he regarded her as his daughter. "The Borgia's daughter, Lucrezia has invited men, my niece and Lady Mary for her wedding. It's a fortnight away", said Lord De Luca. "When will you be returning to England?", asked King Henry.

"As long as the Borgias want us there, Your Majesty", said Lord De Luca. King Henry nodded and left. Lady Isabella raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes before boarding the ship, followed by Lord De Luca and Mary. Mary understood that this maybe the last time that she'll be here. _'Mother, I'm on my way to find my happiness. I hope you are proud of me'_, thought Mary.

(Two weeks later)

Mary stepped down from the ship. She was wearing the red dress that Lady Isabella gave her. A carriage was already waiting for them and brought them to the Borgia Manor. Upon arrival, Mary was welcomed by the Borgias with a feast, but Juan was not there. "As a bride, I have full power over men such as asking my two grown brothers to get me things for my wedding. I told him if he does it, I'll give him a surprise. I didn't tell him that I invited you", said Lucrezia as they walk hand-in-hand to the dining room.

All of them seated at the family table, with Rodrigo at one end and Lord De Luca at the other end. They ate silently, until Juan barged in angrily, didn't notice Mary was facing away from him. "Next time have the servants to fetch things for you! I'm not your maid!", he yelled at Lucrezia, but Lucrezia simply held her hand to her mouth, trying to subdue her snickering. Everyone was doing the same.

"What's so funny?!", asked Juan, irritated. Lucrezia glanced at Mary and when Juan turned to her way, he blushed in embarrassment. "First in crates, now Juan Borgia is shopping", said Lady Isabella, jesting to her old friend. Juan sat himself opposite to Mary, still blushing. Cesare came in and said, "What did I miss?".

They all had a laugh that night. After dinner, Juan and Mary took a tour around the manor and Mary couldn't stop laughing at him. "It's not that funny", said Juan. "I'm not sure how you will cope when you have daughters", said Mary, still giggling. "I want sons, but there's nothing wrong with daughters and they will not be subjected to shopping", said Juan.

They stopped by outside Mary's room. He kissed her to the lips and said, "Dream of me, my dearest Mary". "You should do the same", said Mary before entering her room.

(The next day)

Mary watched Juan and Cesare sparred at the open garden. At the end of the training, Juan won the spar. "I'm only doing that because I don't want you to be embarrassed in front of your future wife!", said Cesare. Mary had let her hair down and being blown by the summer wind. She was wearing a new purple gown, gift from Lord De Luca, style to match the Vatican court.

Juan sat under the tent next to Mary, slouching himself in the cushions as he sip his wine. Lucrezia and Cesare sat opposite them. "When will we have you proposing to Mary, brother?", asked Cesare. "That is my little surprise for my angel. Not telling you", said Juan. Mary blushed and giggled. "Did you hear sister? Anne Boleyn was executed yesterday on adultery and incest", said Lucrezia. "What about Elizabeth?", asked Mary.

Cesare shrugged and said, "Like he's going to care what happens to his children. I even heard he's courting a Lady Jane Seymour. Rumours said she's unlike any other noble lady. She's demure, soft and humble and England would be grateful to have her as queen". "They are to be married in a fortnight time", said Lucrezia. Mary sighed. Elizabeth had fallen just like her.

Juan kissed her shoulder and said, "Ease your mind, my dearest Mary. We are your family now", said Juan. Mary smiled and kissed him and Lucrezia and Cesare groaned in annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Mary was happy with her new life at Vatican. That was until the wedding of Gioffre to Sancia, daughter to the King of Naples. After that wedding, Mary felt slightly distant from Juan. Usually at the end of every dinner, Juan would always walk with her. Lately, Juan would always disappear first followed by Sancia. Mary felt sad and this was noticed by Rodrigo, Lord De Luca, Cesare, Lady Isabella, Lucrezia and Vannozza.

One night, after dinner, everyone was to wait at the table and when Juan tried to excuse himself, Cesare stopped him and pinned Juan's shoulders so he couldn't get up from his chair. "Now, Juan, Sancia, may I know a reason or two as to why do you two keep disappearing early than you used to?", asked Rodrigo.

Sancia hesitated at first then answered, "I needed fresh air, Holy Father". Lady Isabella snorted at Sancia's answer. "I was overseeing the troops, father", said Juan. "Cesare, Bella and Lucrezia, what are the results if the investigation that I ask of the three of you?", asked Rodrigo. Cesare gripped on his younger brother's shoulder and said, "They spent time together". "In bed…", said Lucrezia as she gave Sancia side glance.

Mary gasped. She didn't know what to do. "Bella, Lucrezia, can you please escort Lady Mary to her room? She seems unwell", said Vannozza. "Yes mother", said Lucrezia. Lady Isabella and Lucrezia walked with Mary, arms linked to Mary's room. "Forgive my brother, Mary. This is the real him. His true self", said Lucrezia. "I thought he's unlike most men. Unlike my father", said Mary as she sobbed. "Infidelity is a hard habit to break, my lady", said Lady Isabella.

They tucked Mary to bed. "Don't overthink this, Mary. You are the best thing that has ever came to Juan's life and ours as well", said Lucrezia. "We don't want to lose you because you are like a family to us now. We will get through this and hopefully, Juan will repent and ask for forgiveness", said Lady Isabella. They left and Mary went to sleep.

(The next day)

Mary didn't see Sancia during breakfast and Juan was quieter than usual. "I've sent Sancia away back to Naples. Marriage still there, but I don't want her here", said Rodrigo. Juan set his cutlery down and left. Lucrezia held Mary in an embrace as Mary cried. Then, Lorenzo came in and told Lord De Luca and Rodrigo that Ambassador Chapuys is here to see Mary.

"Bring him to the study and we'll be right over", said Rodrigo. Lorenzo nodded and left. Vannozza went to Mary side and brushed away the tears. "We as women must look strong no matter what my child", she said. Lord De Luca, Rodrigo and Lady Isabella left the table with Mary to the study. When they arrived, they found Eustace in deep thoughts.

Mary introduced Eustace to Rodrigo. "Holy father", said Eustace as he kissed Rodrigo's hand. They all sat the table and Eustace handed Mary a piece of paper. She looked at the paper and asked what the paper was for. Eustace hesitated at first and then said, "A list of articles, where you are to recognize King Henry as the Head of the Church of England and you're mother's marriage as incestuous and unlawful. It is also stated that you must also renounce Rome and freely acknowledge your illegitimacy".

Everyone looked to Chapuys, thinking that is this man out of his mind. "How dare he!", said Rodrigo angrily. "How can I renounce Rome? After all of my mother's marriage, after all of her suffering", said Mary. "I understand, but may I suggest that you could sign the document and then make it a Protestation apart, that is secretly forswearing your submission before witness", said Eustace.

"Is that not hypocrisy? Surely, the Emperor is against my signing such documents, and the Holy Father", said Mary. "I have no knowledge in this matter neither do I know such documents exist", said Rodrigo. "I understand. Lady Mary, I must tell you and honestly that the Emperor has no longer to incline in interfering in this matter. After all, you are not his subject and since he is seeking in a new alliance with the king, he will be in truth as to be most reluctant to offend him in any way", said Eustace. "How could he do this to his own child?!", said Lord De Luca. Eustace just shook his head.

Mary took a deep breath even though she felt it was hard to breath. "Then, I'm on my own?", she asked Eustace and he gave her a silence answer. "What if I do not sign it?", asked Mary. "It is possible that the king will put you to death", said Eustace. "This is an outrage! Uncle, say something!", said Lady Isabella to her uncle. Even Lord De Luca was lost at this.

"Very well", said Mary as she grabbed the quill. "Do you…, do you not want to read it first?", said Eustace. "Mary, please think about this first", said Lady Isabella. "My child, please, can we rethink and discuss?", asked Rodrigo After everything she has gone through, Mary did not know what to think and shook her head as she signed the document. "As long as I live, I will never forgive myself", she said as she put down the quill. She turned to Rodrigo and said, "Forgive me, Holy Father". Rodrigo got up and Mary was expecting him to leave in anger for what she has done, but instead, Rodrigo came to her and gave her a fatherly hug and Mary cried in his arms. _"Why must you suffer, my dear? Why must you carry this burden?"_, Rodrigo thought.

Mary excused herself and on her way to her room, she bumped into Juan. Juan saw her tears on her cheeks. He grabbed her to hug her. At first, Mary resisted after for what he had done, but then she gave up and cried in his arms. "Forgive me please. Tell me, my dearest Mary, what's wrong?", he pleaded, but she was too broken to speak. Juan carried her to her room. He put her to bed and held her in her arms till she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Mary woke to see Juan was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She got up and looked out the window; it was late evening. Then, Eustace with the Borgias and the De Lucas entered quietly. "Sit, my child. We're here to talk. Cesare, wake your brother up", said Rodrigo. Cesare slapped Juan across the face and Juan was instantly awake.

"We heard everything", said Vannozza. Mary bowed her head in shame. Lucrezia sat next to Mary and hugged her. "How could he do this to his child? I have never met such a man", said Lord De Luca. "He used to call me his pearl", said Mary. "Yet he did this to you", said Cesare. Mary couldn't say a word. "What will happen to her? Will she be called back to court?", asked Lucrezia. "It is likely, my lady. I've sent the document back and King Henry might, by his grace, reconcile with Mary", said Eustace. "Reconcile? Is this what you call reconciliation?", said Lady Isabella.

"Will you go then?", asked Lucrezia. Mary looked to Juan and he avoided her gaze. "That will be up to His Majesty. I think I might return", said Mary. "If you do so wish, can you at least wait until my wedding?", said Lucrezia. Mary smiled and nodded. Juan, hearing Mary's answer, left angrily. "He needs you Mary. You are the only thing that kept my son from his destructive path and he is forever regretting his affair with Sancia", said Vannozza.

Everyone got up and left for dinner. Mary went along and Juan was not present at the table. Lorenzo was fetched to find Juan, but didn't return even after dinner was over. Mary decided to look for Juan herself. She found him at the open garden, stabbing a wooden sparring target. "What are you doing?", asked Mary, but he ignored her. "We need to talk", she said again.

"What's to talk about? You're reconciling with your father and returning to court. What's there left for me? I did not have a say in this matter", said Juan as he kept stabbing the target. She grabbed his arm, the one with the sword and tugged it hard, but he pushed her aside. "Do you think I have a say when you decide to have an affair with Sancia?! I thought you love me!", she said.

"I love you, Mary! I really do love you! I love you and I would do anything for you! I'd lay the whole world at your feet if that's what you want me to do! But please don't leave me", he said. He knelt in front of her, head bowed to the ground and sobbed. Mary knelt in front of him and said, "Only if you promise me that you would never betray me like that". He leaned and kissed her. "I promise, but do you still have to go?", he said.

"We have to keep up a façade if we don't want the king to be suspicious. It is only for a while, my love", said Mary. He nodded. "There's still some dinner left", said Mary. "Will you accompany me?", he asked. Mary smiled and nodded. They finished up the leftover dinner before returning to their rooms.

(The next day)

Mary and Juan were back together. They were walking together, arms linked as they headed for breakfast. Everyone smiled as the two had reconciled. Eustace has already left for England and Juan and Mary went on for a ride after breakfast. They stopped by a lake and Juan surprised Mary when he pulled out a basket and a blanket.

They sat by the lake and had their picnic. "We don't have much time", said Mary, "The king can send his invitation back to court and if I don't come back, he'll bring his army to kill you". "I know. We can have Cesare to perform the wedding tonight, if that is what you want", said Juan. "I would like to try to win the king's favour first so we don't have to keep on hiding", said Mary.

Juan ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "The reason they called it letter of submission is that you have to submit to the king and he'll decide what you'll do and you can only listen to him. If he tells you to go to the nunnery, then you'll go to the nunnery. If he says you are to remain unmarried, then you will have to remain unmarried", said Juan. She laid her head on Juan's shoulder and snuggled herself.

"No matter what, we'll be together. What it's mine it is yours and what it's yours it is mine. I love you, my dearest Mary and nothing can separate us both. Not even Death itself", said Juan. "If I happen to die first?", asked Mary. "Then I will follow", answered Juan. "What of our children then?", said Mary. "I'll raise them first. When they are old enough to care for themselves or at least see them married and have children of their own, then I will follow you to the next life", said Juan. "Then I will do the same", said Mary.

They kissed and were rudely interrupted when Juan was pulled away from Mary. She looked up and saw King Henry towering over her. "So, this is what you've been up to?", said King Henry. Mary was terrified and she had never been this terrify. "Sir Francis Bryan!", King Henry yelled and a man with an eye patch stepped forward. "Proceed…", said King Henry and the man, Sir Francis started to beat Juan. "No! Please stop! Your Majesty I beg you, please stop!", Mary pleaded.

King Henry grabbed her forearm and whispered, "Only if you return with me back to England and cut all ties with the Borgia family and Rome". "Y-yes, I will. Just please let him go", Mary sobbed. King Henry raised his hand and Sir Francis stopped beating Juan. Juan was covered in blood and he couldn't move. "Leave the boy there and let's go back to England", said King Henry. He dragged Mary away as Mary yelled for Juan. Juan wanted to get up but his body was betraying his order and he succumbed to darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Mary didn't return back to the Borgia Manor as she was dragged to the docks. Cesare and Lucrezia happened to be there rushed to Mary's side, but were halted by King Henry's soldier. "Where are you taking her?!", asked Cesare. "Back to England, where she belongs", said King Henry. "You have no rights over her", said Lucrezia and that earned her a slap from Sir Francis.

"How dare you?! This is not England! Mary is under the ward of Lord De Luca and the protection of the papal army!", yelled Cesare. "I just beat the general of the papal army and left him to die in the woods", said Sir Francis. Suddenly, Sir Francis was hit by a vegetable. "Who threw that?!", yelled Sir Francis. "You can't just come here, beat people and take them as you wish!", yelled someone.

The people of Rome gathered and started to thrown foods at Sir Francis and King Henry and their soldiers. "Tell your people to cease this foolishness!", King Henry commanded to Cesare, but Cesare didn't reply. When the crowds kept throwing, Sir Francis took out his rifle and fired. Everything stopped.

"What is going on here?!", someone yelled. Then the crowd made way for a man, riding a black horse. The man reached to Cesare and mounted down from his horse. "I'm Captain Alberto Dante De Luca; I'm the second-in-command of the papal army. I'm here, by order of Pope Alexander VI, to arrest a man by the name of Sir Francis Bryan", said Captain De Luca.

"On what grounds?", asked Sir Francis full of swagger. "You just confessed that you beat the general of the papal army, not to mention he is the son of the pope", said Captain De Luca. "You don't have proof", said Sir Francis. "But I have a witness and a crowd that can confirm of your confession", said Captain De Luca. The crowd started to murmur.

"You have no rights!", yelled Sir Francis. "On the contrary", said Captain De Luca and he punched Sir Francis hard to the stomach and said, "You are on the Roman soil, not English soil, therefore I have full power over you". He ordered his soldiers to get Mary back to the Borgia Manor and captured King Henry and his soldiers.

Mary ran to Cesare and Lucrezia. "Are you alright?", asked Cesare. "I'm fine, but what about Juan?", asked Mary. "You were lucky that we were nearby. We have rushed him to the infirmary before coming here", said Captain De Luca, "I'm Alberto, Lady Mary, son of Lord Antonio De Luca. I was away on a delegacy meeting when you arrived here in Rome".

"But I signed the act of submission. Surely I don't want to trouble all of you", said Mary. "No need to worry about that. My plans are unfolding and all you have to do is just to sit back and watch. For now, Juan needs you", said Captain De Luca. Captain De Luca brought Mary to the infirmary, where Juan was sitting up as the physician was dressing his wounds.

Mary ran and hugged Juan and he held her as if she would disappear if he let go. "I want everyone to gather at the study tonight. Juan, can you be there if possible?", asked Captain De Luca. "Of course I will. Thank you, Alberto for everything", said Juan. Alberto smiled and nodded before leaving. "I thought I lost you. I was so afraid", said Mary. "Shh, sweet Mary, I'm alright. It's going to take more than just a beating to kill a Borgia", said Juan.

(That night)

After dinner, everyone was summoned to the study. There, everyone was surprised to see Eustace with Rodrigo were already waiting at the table and King Henry who was being handcuffed and clearly hate it. "Everyone, please be seated", said Rodrigo and everyone took their places except Captain De Luca and Eustace. "Now I'm here to present my case. Yesterday, I intercepted Ambassador Chapuys here before he could deliver this document", said Captain De Luca as he held out the submission document.

"I received word from my spies that King Henry is on his way and according to this document it is the letter of act of submission. Isn't that right, Ambassador Chapuys?", said Captain De Luca. "Yes it is. Stating that the Lady Mary to submit to every demand of King Henry", said Eustace. "Can you tell me how King Henry entrusted you with this? As I heard, you are very close to Lady Mary. Perhaps he chose you to tell her so she would understand better?", said Captain De Luca.

"It is true as you said, Captain De Luca. Actually it was written by Secretary Cromwell and it was supposed to be delivered by Sir Francis Bryan. I knew he would use his…, brute ways, so I stole it and brought it here", said Eustace. "I see, but pray tell, how many copy is this thing exist?", asked Captain De Luca. "Just one", said Eustace. "Just one, Holy Father", said Captain De Luca as he handed the document to Rodrigo.

"Why, Ambassador Chapuys, did you stole it?", asked Rodrigo. "It is better for her to hear it from me. If it was Sir Francis, I'm sure Lady Mary would have her heart even broken like the other day", said Eustace. "But we all thought you have returned to England", said Vannozza. "I intercepted him and told him to hide in the city, so he may bear witness to my case", said Captain De Luca.

"Only one copy", said Rodrigo as he passed the document back to Captain De Luca, "Please continue, Captain". Captain De Luca walked nearby the fireplace and dumped the document in the fireplace. "Oops", said Captain De Luca. "Now, let us get this matter resolve", said Rodrigo. Cesare walked to King Henry and said, "Lady Mary is now under the ward of Lord Antonio Alessandro De Luca and the House of Borgia. Lord De Luca is now back at the Vatican court and will stay for as long as we wish for him to stay. You no longer have power over Lady Mary, understand?". "Today might be your day, but I will have mine one day!", spat King Henry in anger.

"Guards! Take this man and his army to the docks and make sure they board the ship back to England tonight!", Cesare ordered. The guards came in and took King Henry away. "Now, Lord De Luca, shall we proceed with our plan?", asked Rodrigo. Lord De Luca smiled and everyone looked at Juan and Mary. "What plan?", asked Juan. "Why, your wedding, of course!", said Vannozza.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

"We can have the wedding now and the celebration feast later", Rodrigo suggested. "Should at least prepare?", asked Juan. "Perhaps, but we can just simply declare you husband and wife. Cesare can perform the ceremony and we will do another publically", said Rodrigo. "I'm already wearing my cardinal clothes and we all can just do it here", said Cesare.

"Can I have Eustace to give me away?", asked Mary. "I would be honoured to, Lady Mary. Vannozza was already crying. Cesare led the ceremony and Juan used the promise ring that he gave Mary. Juan and Mary recited their vows and Cesare said, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Brother, you may kiss your bride". Juan gave her a long passionate kiss. Everyone congratulated them. "Your mother would be very proud of you, Lady Mary", said Eustace as he kissed Mary's forehead. "Thank you, Eustace", said Mary with a smile.

"Now, let the couple be on their way. Cesare, Antonio and Alberto, do you mind staying? I have business to discuss here. The rest, you may be dismissed", said Rodrigo. Juan swept Mary off her feet and made a mad dash to his room while the others laugh at how impatient he is.

(Juan's room)

Juan placed Mary on his bed and she was still in her dress. "We should start by getting off these dreadful clothes", said Juan. "Careful, my lord, you are still recovering", said Mary as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I will and I shall be careful with you as well", said Juan as he untied the strings that held her dress while Mary was struggling to undo the strings of his coat.

Once all the clothes have been discarded, Juan hovered on top of Mary, to marvel the beauty that he had. He kissed her gently and said, "All mine. I love you, Mary". "I love you too. Make love to me", said Mary and they spent their wedding night in each other's arm.

(The next day)

Juan woke up with Mary's head on his chest. He ran his hand through her curls and she stirred a little. Mary woke up and turned her gaze to Juan. "Good morning, wife", said Juan. "Good morning, husband", she said. He kissed her nose and said, "We are expected at the table, but I'm sure they can go on without us". Mary giggled as Juan kissed her lips.

At the table, Mary and Juan were missing but that was understandable, but Lucrezia and Captain De Luca were missing as well. "Antonio, I never seen your son miss any course of meal", said Rodrigo. "True, although he did said something about early morning training", said Lord De Luca. "But where's Lucrezia?", asked Rodrigo, but Vannozza just shrugged.

Back at Juan's room, Juan was tying up his trousers while Mary was still lying on the bed, only covered by the duvet. "Do you really need to go?", Mary asked. "Alberto is one of my oldest friends, but I still don't trust him with my army. We'll have lunch and go for a horse ride later, alright?", said Juan as he kissed her. Mary pouted and said, "But you're still recovering and what should I do when you're gone?". "No need to worry of me. Think of me while I'm gone, my love", he said.

He put on his under shirt and coat on before fastening his sword. Mary blew him a kiss and Juan gave her a wink before leaving. Mary was putting on her robes when Vannozza came in. "How are faring, my daughter?", Vannozza asked. "Extremely well", Mary answered. Vannozza smiled as she was pleased with that answer. "Come, let us pick your dress for the day", said Vannozza.

(Later)

Juan came back with Captain De Luca carrying him. The captain put Juan on his bed and said, "Either you stay in bed or I will have to tie you to the bed". Juan chuckled and said, "You sound like an old hen". "Good day, my lord", said Captain De Luca as he bowed before leaving. Mary shook her head as she saw her husband's condition.

"Well, you should've stay in bed", said Mary. "What will I do then?", said Juan. Mary gave him a playful look and shrugged. Juan laughed at her and kissed her.

(Somewhere else)

Lucrezia intercepted Captain De Luca at the stable. "Alberto, I can't do this. I can't keep up with this pretence anymore! Why can't we be married like Juan and Mary?", said Lucrezia. "This is political marriage and I hate it as much as you do, but there's nothing we can do", said Captain De Luca, sadly.

"But I don't want this! I want you!", said Lucrezia. "Hush, do you want the whole Rome to hear? Cesare and Juan will kill me", said Captain De Luca. "I love you", said Lucrezia. Captain De Luca kissed her and said, "I love you too, Lucrezia, but we're not the only ones in this matter. Have you seen the look on Cesare's face whenever Bella is around? They suffer more than us".

"But it is a sacrifice we made", said Lady Isabella, startling her cousin and Lucrezia. Next to her was Cesare. "Cesare, hear me out", pleaded Captain De Luca. "I understand, Alberto. We all are stuck in this situation", said Cesare. "Except Juan and Mary", Lucrezia mumbled quietly. "Do you really think Juan and Mary are safe as they are? If King Henry fails to produce any heir, the next person likely on the throne would probably be Mary herself. Do you think she would want that?", said Lady Isabella.

"Cousin, please tell me is there a way out?", said Captain De Luca. "We'll see how this will play out. Don't tell me Lucrezia is saving her maidenhood for an old man when she already gave it to you", said Lady Isabella. Captain De Luca blushed and smiled coyly. "But what about you two?", said Lucrezia. "We play this game and see how it will go", said Cesare. After a moment of silent, Captain De Luca asked, "You're still a virgin right?". Lady Isabella groaned in annoyance and left, followed by Cesare, who was trying to hide his snickering due to Captain De Luca's remark and Lucrezia laughed whole heartedly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

One rainy night, Cesare was in his room, reading when he heard a knock. He opened the door to Lady Isabella, who was heavily soaked due to the rain. He pulled her in and said, "Bella, why were you in the rain?". Lady Isabella didn't answer him; instead Cesare heard sobbings came from her mouth. He cupped her face and kissed her cheeks. "What's wrong?", asked Cesare.

"Please don't be mad at me", said Lady Isabella. "My love, what's wrong?", he asked again. "All those late night rendezvous, all the time we spent together…", Lady Isabella said, but stopped as she started to cry. "Bella, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is the matter", said Cesare. "I'm with child, Cesare. Your child", said Lady Isabella.

Cesare was surprised. "This is joyous news", said Cesare. "You're not mad?", said Lady Isabella as she sobbed. "Why would I be? This is our child. Ours and you, the woman I love is carrying my child", said Cesare. "What if someone were to ask?", asked Lady Isabella. "Tell them it is my child", said Cesare. "Even when my uncle or your father ask?", said Lady Isabella. Cesare smiled and nodded.

Lady Isabella smiled back. Cesare leaned forward and kissed her. "Stay with me tonight. It's cold out there", said Cesare. Lady Isabella nodded and Cesare held her in his arms as they slept through the rainy night.

(The next day)

Cesare got up before Lady Isabella. He placed his hand on her stomach and a little smile crept up to his face. His child was carried by the woman whom he love and adored. Then, there was a knock. "Cesare, are you awake?", he heard his father. Cesare got up and opened the door and he didn't care if everyone knew Lady Isabella is carrying his child.

Rodrigo came in and was shock to see Lady Isabella in Cesare's bed. "Before I get to business, what is the meaning of this?", Rodrigo whispered. "Bella and I, we have been together since we were young. It's hard for me to let her go. We exchange letters and…, had our late night rendezvous. She's carrying my child, father", said Cesare.

Rodrigo looked at his son with disbelief and awed. "You impregnated her? For how long?", asked Rodrigo. "I found out last night. I think she just knew as well", said Cesare. Rodrigo hugged his son and Cesare was surprised by his father's reaction. "Congratulation, my son. We must convey this message to everyone", said Rodrigo.

"But we are not even married", said Cesare. "Oh. That is a problem. Antonio might kill you for that", said Rodrigo. Cesare sighed. "Do not fret, my son. I'm sure we can have it resolved during dinner", said Rodrigo as he patted his son's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "I hope so", said Cesare.

Later, everyone, minus Rodrigo, Vannozza and Lord De Luca gathered at the open garden. The women gossiped while the men sparred with each other at the same time. In the end, all three held each other at sword points. "Guess it is a tie?", said Captain De Luca. The men put down their swords and joined the ladies for a round of refreshment.

Lady Isabella was slightly pale today and this was worrying Cesare. "Bella, are you alright?", he asked as he cupped her face. She only nodded before collapsing in his arms. Everyone panicked for a while. "Calm, everyone! Brother, Lucrezia, you two will get Bella to her room. Mary and I will inform mother, father and Lord De Luca while Alberto can fetch the physician. Clear?", Juan said as he divided duties to everyone. Cesare picked Lady Isabella up, bridal style and rushed her to her room with Lucrezia following behind.

When everyone had gathered there, the physician had asked everyone to wait outside. Mary, the Borgias and the De Lucas waited patiently, but when time ticked, Cesare got up and started to pace. His face frowned and he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Calm down, my son. I'm sure Bella is fine", said Rodrigo, but Cesare was getting restless.

After it seemed an eternity for Cesare, the physician came out. "Lady Isabella is fine. Perhaps she a bit exhausted. Oh, congratulation I might add. She's with child", said the physician before leaving. Lord De Luca was shocked. "Bella is…, with child? How did this happened?", said Lord De Luca with disbelief. Juan, Lucrezia and Captain De Luca turned to Cesare and the eldest Borgia son bowed his head down.

"Cesare? Are you…, the father to Bella's child?", asked Lord De Luca. Cesare only nodded. "Did you hurt her?", asked Lord De Luca, slightly angry. "No. I would never dare. I would've kill myself than hurting her", said Cesare. "Antonio, I was going to discuss with you this evening after dinner", said Rodrigo. "How long have you known?", asked Lord De Luca. "This morning", said Rodrigo. "Last night", said Cesare.

"I made a promise to my brother that I'll protect his child no matter what. I will see to it that she is happy. Can you make her happy, Cesare Borgia? Because if you don't, I will kill you", said Lord De Luca. "You have my word, Lord De Luca", said Cesare. Lord De Luca sat down and sighed. "I hope we can come to an arrangement for their wedding, Antonio. Gosh, so many weddings do we need to prepare!", said Rodrigo, excitedly.

Lucrezia looked rather disappointed. "It's not fair!", said Lucrezia, angrily. "Why is it not fair, my dear?", asked Rodrigo. "Everyone gets to marry the ones of their choosing. Everyone but me! It's not fair", said Lucrezia and ran back to her room. Captain De Luca ran after her and Rodrigo and Lord De Luca got the clue. "I supposed we are doing three weddings, right Rodrigo?", said Lord De Luca. "I suppose we can find a way to dispose of Sforza, somehow. Cesare?", said Rodrigo. Cesare nodded, understood Rodrigo's command. "Now, everyone can be dismissed except for Cesare. I need a word with you", said Rodrigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

Mary and Juan took a walk at the city. "How long has Cesare and Bella were together?", asked Mary. Juan shrugged and said, "It started out when we were young. Sometimes, Alberto and I caught them kissing and later, as they entered adolescence, their relationship turned sexual. Sometimes, I saw them, stealing kisses and touches. After Bella's parent died, she was sent to England to live with Antonio, who was back then a direct representative for the Borgia family. Cesare was lost after she left. They exchanged letters and whenever Bella came back for a visit, they would disappear together somewhere. At one point, I think Bella was pregnant, but due to some sickness, she had a miscarriage".

"What about you, my lord? How many children do you expect me to have?", asked Mary, playfully. "Let me think", said Juan as he thought for a moment, to indulge with Mary's curiosity, "How about we settle for one healthy baby at a time?". "Fair enough", said Mary as she gave her husband a peck at the cheek. Juan smiled with triumph. "What about Alberto and Lucrezia?", asked Mary. "They both develop their feelings when Alberto returned from a siege, all grown up. Lucrezia and Alberto spent time together secretly, wherever and whenever they can", answered Juan. Mary smiled as she was satisfied with the answers.

They walked for a while before returning to the manor. There, Mary and Juan spent the evenings in their room, in each other arms. Their peace was interrupted by Lorenzo who was delivering a letter, addressed to Mary. Mary read the letter and was shocked by the content. "What is it, Mary?", asked Juan. "I've been invited back to court, to celebrate the wedding of King Henry and Lady Jane Seymour. My father himself wrote this", said Mary as she handed the letter to Juan.

Juan studied the letter. "Is this a trick?", he said to himself. "I don't want to go. I don't want to have to do with anything with him anymore", said Mary. "We'll discuss this at dinner", he said as he set the letter aside, "Now, why don't we spend our time just for ourselves?". Mary knew Juan's intention and giggled. "Is that all I am to you?", Mary asked, playfully. "No, you are my wife, my lover. I want to worship you while I still can", said Juan. "My lord, don't you have an army to oversee?", said Mary. "Children can be left alone for a while, don't they?", said Juan as he kissed her.

(Somewhere else)

Lucrezia was crying in Alberto's arms. "What are we going to do, Alberto? I don't want to marry a stranger whom I don't love", Lucrezia said in between her sobs. "We'll figure out a way, Lucrezia, as we always do", said Captain De Luca. "If not, I'll never forgive you", said Lucrezia. "How hard is it for you Borgia to not forgive?", said Captain De Luca, jesting. "We are the Borgia. We never forgive", said Lucrezia. Captain De Luca kissed her temple and said, "I know".

From a far, Lady Isabella and Cesare was spying at them. "Couldn't thing get any worse?", said Lady Isabella. "You should be resting", Cesare scolded her. "You know how I hate being confined to bed", said Lady Isabella. "Bella, I'm worried. I don't want what happened in the past to happen again", said Cesare as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I'll be careful, my love", said Lady Isabella as she gave him a kiss. "I mean it", said Cesare, sternly. Lady Isabella nodded before leaving to her room.

(That night)

After dinner, everyone sat down at the study. "Now, we already come to a conclusion of our discussion. Cesare, a cardinal is forbidden to wed, however, by tomorrow I will have that title strip and you shall join Juan's army and fight alongside your brother and Alberto. That way, you can freely marry Bella. As for Lucrezia, we are going to send your brothers on a diplomatic meeting with the Sforzas' to renegotiate on your betrothal. Juan and Mary, we have set a date on your wedding day, it'll be a week from now on. Agree?", said Rodrigo.

Before Juan answered, he gave the letter written by King Henry to Rodrigo. "Hmm, I wonder why", said Rodrigo as he handed the letter to Lord De Luca. "I'm not sure if I see this as harm. I've personally met Lady Jane. She's very demure and soft, hopefully with her presence, the king will be a better man", said Lord De Luca.

"Should we?", asked Mary. "Either we move your wedding date or we'll do it after the visit to England", said Rodrigo. "Move it", said Juan. Cesare chuckled at Juan's answer and said, "Someone's eager". "Shouldn't you?", said Juan. Cesare looked over to Lady Isabella who was clearly blushing. "You should concern yours, brother", said Cesare, giving Juan a sly smile.

"But everything will be up to Mary", said Rodrigo. "My dear, your call", said Juan. Mary sighed and said, "I don't know. I want to have a better relationship with him, but recalling the incident a few weeks ago, I'm not sure". "If you must, you should establish a good relationship with him. He is, after all, your father", said Lord De Luca.

"We will have the wedding in three days. Then, Antonio will bring Mary and Lady Isabella to England, while the boys will head over to the Sforzas' for the negotiation. For safety, Lucrezia will follow Antonio to England as well", said Rodrigo. "That settles then", said Lord De Luca. Rodrigo dismissed everyone. Lady Isabella was about to get up, but Cesare picked her up and brought to her room. At first, she wanted to protest and Cesare said, "No, don't. I'm not taking any chances". The couple left, but didn't realised that they were followed by Juan, Mary, Lucrezia and a reluctant Captain De Luca.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14

Cesare put Lady Isabella on her bed and he settled himself next to her. "Why are you being so difficult with me? I can walk", said Lady Isabella. "I told you, I don't want what happened in the past to happen again. I love you. You were so broken when we lost our child back then. I don't ever want to see you so broken like that", said Cesare. Lady Isabella smiled and gave him a kiss.

Outside, Juan, Mary, Lucrezia and Captain De Luca were eavesdropping. "So she was with child before", said Captain De Luca. "What happened?", asked Mary. "Her mother wrote to me, asking if I knew whether Bella has a lover or not, but I think she knew that it was Cesare. They were very young at that time, somewhere around 15 I think. When I came home one day, Bella was with child, around five months I think. Then, somehow, I don't know, she fell from a slope. Cesare, Juan and I were riding when we found her", explained Captain De Luca.

"I remembered that day. There was blood everywhere and we saw someone up the hill. Cesare rushed her to medics and he was told that Bella had a miscarriage. That night, I saw Cesare snuck out. Alberto and I followed him and he was beating the man that we saw up the hill. We heard the man confessed that he saw Bella picking out wild flowers and he…, tried to rape her, but Bella fought him and ran. She probably was afraid until she didn't notice the slope. Cesare stabbed the man over and over again to death", said Juan. "Bella was broken after that incident. They didn't see or talk to each other for weeks. Juan was annoyed when Cesare kept staring to emptiness whenever Juan asked him something. So, one day, we locked them in a room and they were arguing at first. Mostly, we can hear Bella crying and Cesare yelled at her, asking her why she was alone. Then, after a while, we peeked in and saw them hugging each other. They were ok after that", said Captain De Luca.

Then, the door opened and Juan, who was leaning by the door, fell backward. "Done eavesdropping?", asked Cesare. Juan gave him an impish grin. Then, Juan swept Mary off her feet and ran off. "Don't you two have something to do?", said Cesare, arms crossed. Lucrezia and Captain De Luca left with Lucrezia giggling. Cesare closed the door and settled back to the bed. Lady Isabella giggled. Cesare put his hand on her stomach and said, "I will keep you and your mother safe. I promise", and kissed Lady Isabella's stomach.

(Somewhere else)

Juan settled Mary and himself on the bed. "I feel bad for them", said Mary. "Father was angry, but I think father would've done the same if that were to happen to mother", said Juan. "Would you do the same if that happens to me?", asked Mary. "Me? I'd burn the man alive", said Juan. Mary rolled her eyes.

Mary laid her head on Juan's chest and snuggled herself. "If I had to go to England and I can't go back, will you come and get me?", she asked. "Even when the king sent you to the end of the world, I will follow and come and rescue you", said Juan and he kissed her temple. Mary tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "Sleep, sweet dearest Mary. Dream of me", said Juan as he ran his hand through her hair. Mary went to sleep with a smile.

Later, Mary woke up due to a nightmare. She was sweating and still in her dress. Juan was not with her. Mary took off her dress and slipped on her robes. _'Where did Juan go?'_, she wondered. Then, speaking of the devil, Juan entered the room. "Are you alright?", he asked as he saw Mary was sweating and looking slightly pale. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I had a nightmare. That's all", said Mary, "Where did you go?". Juan gave her a piece of letter and Mary read it. "An invitation to King Henry and Queen Jane's wedding celebration?", Mary was confused. One moment her father had Juan beaten up and now inviting the Borgia to his wedding celebration.

"He needs to see a physician", said Juan. "I'm sure this is the queen's doing", said Mary. "I'm sure I will get myself shot when I step foot at the docks", said Juan, sarcastically. Mary smiled as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

(The next morning)

After breakfast, everyone gathered at the study. "I'm confused, Antonio", said Rodrigo as he went through the letter again. "As Mary had said, this has probably Queen Jane's doing. She wants Mary to reconcile with the king I presumed", said Lord De Luca. "Should we even go?", asked Cesare. "The boys will march up to Forli and renegotiate with the Sforza, while Antonio will take the girls to England for the celebration", said Rodrigo.

Cesare was uneasy with Rodrigo's decision. He took Bella for a walk at the town. "I want you to take Micheletto with you", said Cesare. "Cesare, I can take care of myself", said Lady Isabella. Then, Cesare grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty alley and pinned her to the wall. "Please, Bella. Don't argue", said Cesare. He kissed her softly and said, "I will not forgive myself if anything happens to you. Take Micheletto with you because I am feeling very uneasy with father's decision". She kissed him back and said, "Only if you promise to come back safe and one piece. I don't one your reckless brother and that idiotic cousin of mine to cause your death". Cesare chuckled and kissed her forehead before heading back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

Two weeks on a boat before Lord De Luca, Lady Isabella, Lucrezia and Mary arrived in England. Lorenzo and Micheletto drove the carriage to the De Luca property. The next day, they made way to Whitehall. Mary looked at King Henry who was happy with Queen Jane by his side. Mary was welcomed with open arms by everyone.

As the celebration went by, Lord Charles Brandon, who had married Mary's aunt, Princess Mary Tudor, King Henry's sister approached them. "Lady Mary, it's a pleasure to have you back at court", he said, but his eyes focused on Lady Isabella next to Mary. He greeted Lucrezia and moved to kiss Lady Isabella's hand and said, "And you must be Lady Isabella. I heard a lot about you". Lady Isabella was uneasy with the man and quickly pulled her hand away. Lord Brandon felt slightly offended and Lord De Luca quickly said, "Forgive my niece, she's feeling a little bit unwell".

The festival went on and Mary and the De Luca left for the manor early. When they arrived back at the manor, Micheletto whispered something to Lord De Luca and he gathered everyone at the study. "Micheletto, please tell everyone of what you heard", said Lord De Luca. "I was getting the horses ready when I overheard someone's conversation. I'm not sure who, but King Henry has ordered by the time you reached the docks, you are no longer be permitted to leave England to Rome. He has also arranged that you are to be stayed at a house, Ludlow I think, with your own household. He also ordered that if anyone should spot Lord Juan Borgia, he is to be shoot or kill on the spot", said Micheletto. Mary's heart shattered to pieces.

"I should've known this would've happened", said Lord De Luca. "We'll be starting a war if we try to get her back", said Lady Isabella. "Juan will not like this", said Lucrezia. "None of us would", said Lady Isabella. "Micheletto, send a letter to Cesare, informing him of this situation", said Lord De Luca. "There are other things, my lord", said Lorenzo. "What is it Lorenzo?", asked Lord De Luca. "I think it's Lord Charles Brandon. I think he has taken a liking to Lady Isabella and had said…, things that might consider to be slightly 'forward' about her", said Lorenzo. "How 'forward' is it?", asked Lord De Luca again. "VERY 'forward' sir", said Lorenzo.

"Lord Cesare would kill anyone who dares to try harm his family, especially Lady Isabella", said Micheletto. "A war will wage if he dares to touch Bella", said Lucrezia, "I saw how he looked at Bella this evening. His eyes, they're full of lust". Mary had a sudden headache and Lady Isabella escorted her to her bedroom. She helped Mary into her nightgown and Lady Isabella asked, "Tell me Mary, when is your last bleeding?". "I…, I can't remember but I think I've skipped two moons", said Mary. "Do you feel different?", asked Lady Isabella again.

Mary was curious. "Different how?", asked Mary as she settled herself on the bed. "Does your body have any changes? Does your appetite change? Anything?", said Lady Isabella. Mary thought back and she did felt different lately. Lately, back in Vatican, she always craved for some chicken; lots of it. She missed her periods and now days, she often felt tired even though she did absolutely nothing.

Lady Isabella smiled and before she left, she said, "I should tell Micheletto to write to Juan as well. Congratulations, Mary, you are with child now". Mary slept with a smile on her face and tried to imagine Juan's reaction to the pregnancy.

(Somewhere else, a few days later)

Cesare, Juan and Captain De Luca were on their way to Forli when Cesare spotted an eagle – Micheletto's eagle. Cesare knew Micheletto would've brought his eagle because it's the fastest way to send a letter rather than using a messenger. He read the messages and was angry about a Lord Charles Brandon being attracted to Lady Isabella and all about Mary being banned from returning to Rome. "When we're through this, we head for England", said Cesare. Juan can't stop smiling. His Mary is pregnant and she will return to Rome whether King Henry likes it or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16

**(Dedicate to a Guest/SaraLove101 who gave me these idea(s))**

Mary woke up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked everywhere until she realised that she's back in England and Juan was still at Rome. She sighed and grabbed her robe. She slipped into her robe and went for a stroll inside the De Luca Manor.

Mary halted her steps when she reached a portrait of a woman who resembled Lady Isabella and next to him was a man. _'Must've been Bella's parents'_, thought Mary. Then, Mary remembered her mother and King Henry. Her mother had loved her father, but hated his infidelity. Then, Mary remembered Lord Charles Brandon, who had loved her aunt so dearly, but had a string of mistresses around him. Juan had an affair once, Mary thought, what made her think that he wouldn't do it again?

Then, Mary thought of Elizabeth. Maybe Juan did loved Mary, maybe one day Mary might discover him having an affair with another woman, maybe Mary might die due to child birth and maybe one day, her child might end up like Elizabeth. _'Infidelity is a hard habit to break'_, Mary remembered Lady Isabella's word.

Mary had lived through a few years seeing her mother's unhappy marriage as her father was so busy with his mistresses rather than making her mother happy. Tears started to flow from her eyes down to her cheeks. "My lady, are you alright?", Lorenzo surprised her. Mary quickly wiped her tears and said, "I'm fine. Just a sleepless night". "Shall I escort you back to your room?", asked Lorenzo. Mary smiled and nodded. Before she entered her room, she asked Lorenzo, "Could you do me a favour and find out where Lady Elizabeth is residing?". "Lady Elizabeth? Your sister?", said Lorenzo, a little bit of surprise in his tone. Mary nodded and said, "Please, Lorenzo. Don't tell anyone. I need to know", said Mary. Lorenzo sighed and nodded. "I shall see what I can do. Good night, my lady", said Lorenzo before leaving. Mary went back to bed and tried to sleep.

(The next morning)

Mary woke up and got dressed, into the English court fashion. Lorenzo mentioned that he received a note, stating that Queen Jane requested an audience with Mary, alone. After breakfast, Lord De Luca ordered Lorenzo to take Mary there. Mary arrived and was greeted warmly by Queen Jane. "Lady Mary, it's good to see you again. I do hope meeting me this early will not be inconvenient for you", said Queen Jane. Mary bowed and said, "It is not, Your Majesty. I am gratefully honoured that you would actually want an audience with me".

They sat by the window. Lady Rochford brought in tea and dismissed herself along with the other lady-in-waiting. "How are you doing, Mary?", asked Queen Jane. "Very well, Your Majesty", said Mary. "I have something to show you, but don't tell His Majesty. I want to surprise him", said Queen Jane. Then, Lady Bryant came in with a young child, dressed like how grown women in court did. It was Elizabeth.

"Lady Bryant, you may be excused until I need you", said Queen Jane. Lady Bryant bowed to Queen Jane before leaving. "Come here, child", said Queen Jane and the little Elizabeth walked to the queen, her step mother. Queen Jane picked Elizabeth and settled the little toddler on her lap. "Elizabeth, do you know who that is?", asked Queen Jane. "Mary", said the little Elizabeth. "Do you know who she is?", asked Queen Jane again. "My sister", said Elizabeth. Mary smiled and a tear of joy ran down on her cheek. "Do you want to greet her?", asked Queen Jane and Elizabeth nodded. The queen put the toddler down and Elizabeth walked towards Mary.

Mary picked up her half-sister and held Elizabeth in her arms as she cried. Queen Jane walked towards the sibling and said, "It is ok, my dear. No need to shed those tears". "It's not that, Your Majesty", said Mary as she sobbed. Queen Jane sensed something was not right and said, "Elizabeth, why don't you and Lady Bryant go and take a walk while I talk with your sister?". The little toddler nodded and Mary let her sister go. Queen Jane summoned Lady Bryant and the governess took Elizabeth away.

"Mary, is there something wrong?", asked Queen Jane, but Mary couldn't uttered a single word. Then, Queen Jane noticed the red ruby ring on Mary's finger and asked, "Does Lord De Luca betrothed you to someone that you don't like?". "It's not like that, Your Majesty", said Mary as she wiped her tears. "I want to help you, Lady Mary. If only you can tell me what's wrong", said Queen Jane. "I can't, Your Majesty. I just can't", said Mary.

"My dear, you can tell me and I would swear as the queen of England that I would keep this as our secret and I will take it to my grave", said Queen Jane. Mary knew that Queen Jane's words were sincere, but should she tell? "I just don't want you to lose your head if you knew this", said Mary. "Don't worry about me, Mary", said Queen Jane. "How do you feel about the king's infidelity?", asked Mary.

"I believe that men will always do whatever they want, no matter how much they love their wives. Infidelity is a hard habit to break and I know King Henry needs an heir to continue his lineage. I also know that he still keeps his mistresses around me, but I know I can't go against him no matter how disappointed I am towards his infidelity. We as women must be strong", said Queen Jane. Then, Mary told Queen Jane everything, including the part where she's now married to Juan and carrying his child and how he cheated on her with Sancia. She even told about what Micheletto and Lorenzo heard after the party.

"If His Majesty found out, he'll have my head", said Mary, solemnly. "I don't recall King Henry decreed that. Maybe it's just some people trying to spread false rumour. On our wedding night, King Henry told me how long he would love to see you get married to anyone you wish. Now that you are, he will be over joy and here you are carrying his grandchild. As for Juan, I'm sure he loves you and I'm sure he will change for the better once he know that you are with child", said Queen Jane. Mary hoped that Queen Jane's words were true and that her father would be overjoy for her pregnancy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

Juan, Cesare and Captain De Luca managed to settle the situation with the Sforzas' as quiet as they could although at first, Giovanni Sforza didn't agree and protest. Cesare would've wanted to kill the old man in his sleep or buried him alive, but he's doing this for his sister and he wanted to settle this situation as swift as possible.

The trio rode back to Rome to board the next ship to England. Meanwhile, Mary and Lady Isabella were busy with their stitches while Lucrezia, accompanied by Micheletto to the town. Lord De Luca was busy at the library and Lorenzo was feeding the horses at the stables. "Bella, can I ask you a question?", asked Mary and Lady Isabella nodded.

"Did Cesare ever had any mistresses?", asked Mary again and her question made Lady Isabella flinched. "I'd be lying if I say no. Why do you ask?", said Lady Isabella. "Even if I gave birth to son, would Juan still be loyal to me?", said Mary. Lady Isabella sighed and set her stitching aside. "That I'm not sure. Why? Please don't tell me you are already starting to doubt him", said Lady Isabella, "He loves you and if he can he wanted to be by your side all the time".

Mary stopped her work and looked outside the window. "I don't know, Bella. Whenever I put my hand on my belly, I wonder how my mother felt when she couldn't gave my father sons. I also wonder what would happen if I couldn't bear him sons. Would my marriage crumble like my mother's? Would I ended up like Elizabeth's mother and have my head off with a swift of the sword? If I die due to child birth, what would happen to my child? Will my child end up like me when my father had declared me bastard?", said Mary. "Mary, I'm sure this is just anxiety because this is your first pregnancy", said Lady Isabella in the effort to calm Mary down. "Don't you ever felt like that when you know Cesare have mistresses behind your back?!", said Mary, angrily.

"I'm angry, as any women would be, but as I say, infidelity is a hard habit to break and no men has ever broken that habit, not even the Holy Father himself", said Lady Isabella. Mary was about to start crying when King Henry burst in with Lord Charles Brandon and Queen Jane with him. Mary and Lady Isabella bowed down and King Henry embraced his daughter. "Dear, sweet Mary, please do not trouble yourself. It's not healthy for the child", said King Henry.

Mary looked over to Queen Jane as the queen nodded and smiled. "Please sit down, Mary", said King Henry as he settled himself in a chair nearby Mary's chair while Lady Isabella quietly excused herself and went to get some refreshment. "How are you feeling, my pearl?", asked King Henry. He called her by that name – his pearl. "Quite well, Your Majesty", said Mary.

King Henry kissed Mary's forehead and said, "Father. I am you father". "Yes, father", said Mary. "Queen Jane has told me everything. Forgive me, Mary, for I have hurt you so much, for being ignorant of you and forgive me for what has happened. I'd really hope things will be better and if you can, let me in this child's life", said King Henry. All Mary could do was smiled. Could she forgive him after everything that has happened?

Lady Isabella returned back with Lorenzo carrying some tea with him. "I'm afraid it's all we can offer, Your Majesty, since we've been in Rome long enough", said Lady Isabella. "I'm sure it will suffice, Lady Isabella", said Queen Jane with a smile. King Henry noticed Lady Isabella's swollen belly and said, "I see Lady Isabella is with child as well. He's must be a lucky man to have you".

"He's Juan older brother. I've known him long ago. It's only the matter of the time", said Lady Isabella. "Where are they? Shouldn't Juan be here with you since he's your husband?", asked King Henry. "He's been sent off for a little assignment. He'll be here once he's finished with his job over at Forli", said Mary.

They all sat there, talking. Micheletto, who had come home with Lucrezia hid behind a door and noticed how Lord Charles Brandon was looking at Lady Isabella. If Cesare ever see this, Lord Charles Brandon will find himself six feet underneath the ground. He also noticed how Mary got along King Henry and the new queen. Lucrezia who was next to Micheletto, said, "It's good to see her reconciling with her father, but I'm not comfortable with that man staring at Bella like that". "That, my lady, is Lord Charles Brandon, the king's closest friend and adviser", said Micheletto. "I don't care if he's the Emperor or some high born lord; he is not to touch Lady Isabella. I want you to shadow Bella if she ever to leave this house. If that man ever comes near her, you give him the first warning. If he doesn't heed it, you know what to do", said Lucrezia. Micheletto nodded and they continued to watch.

King Henry, Queen Jane and Lord Charles Brandon left before dusk. Mary was happy that King Henry had changed for the better, but will Juan become the man that she expected or will he become like all men in court, who had strings of mistresses?


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18

Juan, Cesare and Captain De Luca finally arrived in England and were greeted by King Henry, Queen Jane, Mary, Lady Isabella and Lord De Luca. Juan was stunned at first to see King Henry, who greeted him warmly. "Welcome home, my son. I trust the journey from Rome was alright?", said King Henry. "It was, Your Majesty", said Juan as he bowed, "I trust Mary is alright while she's here?". "She's alright; I made the necessary arrangement for her to stay at court so I could spend more time with my daughter. Mary refused at first, but Queen Jane insisted. Come, there'll be a welcoming banquet awaits you at Whitehall", said King Henry.

Then, Juan ran up to Mary. She was happy to see him, but inside she still doubted him. Juan gave her a kiss as he caressed her belly, where they child resided. "How are you faring, my lady?", Juan asked. "Quite well, my lord", said Mary. Mary felt distant after a few weeks without Juan as they travelled back to Whitehall.

Cesare and Captain De Luca were happy to see their ladies, but they noticed Mary's slight change. Mary, Juan, King Henry and Queen Jane travelled in one carriage while the rest travelled in another. As they travelled, Cesare asked, "Is Mary alright?". "I don't know, but I fear she's having doubt. After seeing her father again probably made her doubt and she's questioning about Juan's loyalty", said Lady Isabella. "Imagine if Juan hear this. It'll break his heart and it'll destroy him", said Lucrezia. "Should we do something about this?", asked Captain De Luca. "I fear this time my little brother need to solve it himself. We can advise, but we can't interfere", said Cesare.

During the banquet, everyone dined and chatted merrily. Mary sat next to Queen Jane and King Henry while Juan sat opposite of Mary. Mary tried to avoid any eye contact with Juan and Juan noticed it. He looked over to Lady Isabella and his old friend could only shrug because she was lost at this situation.

After the dinner, everyone danced. Juan came to Mary, who was sitting next to the king's throne while watching King Henry and Queen Jane dance. "Mary", he said as he sat next to his wife and kissed her temple, but Mary avoided him, "What's the matter?". "I'm not feeling well", said Mary. "Did I offend you in some ways that you're avoiding my gaze and my question?", asked Juan as he held Mary's hand in his, but Mary pulled her hand away. "Juan, stop it! Not in front of everyone!", Mary whispered angrily.

King Henry and Queen Jane noticed the quiet commotion. "What do you supposedly think their problem is, my lady?", asked King Henry. "I best believe is to let them settle it on their own. Besides, they are man and wife. Shouldn't they handle it on their own?", said Queen Jane. Her words hit King Henry to the core. Maybe his wife was right. Maybe it's what he should do in his past relationships as well.

Mary retired early that night and so did Juan. As they entered their apartment in the court, Juan grabbed her and pulled her in his embrace. "Tell me, Mary. What is the matter?", asked Juan. "Nothing, I'm just tired!", said Mary, irritated when Juan wouldn't let her go. "You're lying. Mary, please, I love you", said Juan. Mary looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Do you?". Juan was astonished and let her go. Mary sat down and wiped the tears that were coming down.

Juan knelt in front of her and asked, "Mary, did I offend you that cause you to question me and avoiding me like this?".

Mary didn't answer him; instead she kept on crying. "Mary, what's the matter? I love you, my love. I would do anything for you. I would die for you", said Juan. "Would you betray me, Juan? Would you lie and cheat me just so you could be with your mistress?", Mary asked. "I don't understand, my love. What makes you think I would do that?", said Juan, confusingly.

"I've suffered so much, Juan. My mother had suffered so much when she knew about my father's mistresses and when she knew she couldn't bear him sons. My brothers died so young. My father betrayed my mother the minute he started to distance himself just because my mother couldn't bear him sons. He betrayed my mother and me. He declared their marriage null and void and called me a bastard. A bastard, Juan! How was I supposed to live back then? Do you know how humiliating was I, to **SERVE** as lady-in-waiting for my half-sister? Look at her now, Juan! She ended up just like me and she's just a child! She doesn't know anything! I don't want to suffer like how my mother had suffered. I don't want my children to suffer like me. I can't forgive myself if they will suffer like me one day", said Mary as she cried and poured her heart and soul out.

Mary's words hit Juan straight to the core and it hit him hard. He pulled Mary into his arms. Mary resisted at first, but she couldn't anymore and cried in his arms. He held her tightly as if he will lose her if he let her go. "Mary, I nearly lost you when I made that mistake with Sancia. I died every time when I thought of that mistake. I would die for you, I'd swim across the sea for you; I would do anything for you. I learned my lesson. We need faith, trust and love in our live and that is what you'll have from me. Have faith in me, my love, for I will live up to my vows and you'll be the only woman in my live…, well, that is until we have daughters. I want you to trust me because I will give you love, respect and happiness for as long as I live. I would love you till the last breath and I love you no matter what. You are my love and my life. I would never do the same to our children. They deserve better. I love you Mary. Tell me what can I do to prove that I love you", said Juan as he held her.

"Never leave me?", she said. "Never…. I would die without you", said Juan and they shared a passionate kiss together. Unbeknownst to them, King Henry was eavesdropping from outside their room and heard everything. The guilt within him sunk deep. Mary's words hit him too, really deep. He knew he had done terrible things to the late Katherine and Mary herself, also to the little Elizabeth. "I promise you, Mary, I will make things right", King Henry said to himself as he wiped the single tear that he shed before leaving to his quarter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19

Mary woke up with Juan's arms around her waist and hugging her from behind while he slept. "Mary…. Sweet Mary…. Don't leave me…. I love you", Juan mumbled in his sleep and caused Mary to giggle. She kissed his nose and he slowly fluttered his eyes as he started to wake up. "Mary?", he said. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday", said Mary as she snuggled closer. He kissed her forehead and said, "I understand, Mary. I've been through your situation only I wasn't there much because I was in the army. I love you and I promise to stay by your side for as long as I live". He gave her a breathless kiss and Mary said, "I think I know where this is going". "Is it working?", Juan asked with an impish grin. "No because it's early in the morning and we might miss the morning mass", said Mary.

"I'm sure Cesare understood our absence", said Juan. Mary hit his shoulder playfully before getting up to go and get dressed. After morning mass, the couple join Cesare, Lucrezia, Lady Isabella and Captain De Luca at breakfast at their quarter. They looked at Juan and Mary oddly and Lady Isabella gave a sarcastic remark to Juan, "No more lover's spat?". Juan glared at her as he sat down and Mary simply rolled her eyes.

"Everything alright, you two?", asked Cesare. "Of course, brother, there's nothing that you need to worry", said Mary. "Good, because I was about to write to father to ask him to intervene if it gets worst", said Cesare. "Don't worry, brother, I have my ways with her", said Juan as he winked at his wife and it earned him an elbow by Mary, playfully.

After breakfast, Mary and Juan took a walk around the Whitehall garden and they sat nearby the fountain. "How's my daughter?", asked Juan. "How can you be sure it's a girl? It could be a boy", said Mary. "Call it intuition. I've been thinking names as well", said Juan. "Names? Juan Borgia, commander to the papal army is thinking about names for babies?", said Mary astonished. "Why not? It's my daughter…, or son in there", said Juan. "Well, I hope it's a good one", said Mary. "You do not trust me, wife?", asked Juan. "Well…, I don't know", said Mary as she giggled.

Then, they heard a little girl squealing Mary's name. Mary and Juan turned behind and saw Elizabeth running towards them with Lady Bryant and Queen Jane trailing behind the little girl. Mary scooped her little sister and hugged her. "Good morning, Elizabeth", said Mary as she kissed the little girl's forehead. "Good morning, Mary", said the little toddler. "Let me introduce you to my husband. This is Juan, he's the general in the army at Italy", said Mary. Elizabeth gave Juan a huge grin and Juan picked up the little girl and twirled her around, which caused Elizabeth to squeal in delight.

Juan put Elizabeth down and he and Mary curtsied to Queen Jane. "How are you faring, Princess Mary?", asked Queen Jane. Mary and Juan looked at each other before looking at Queen Jane with disbelieve. "Didn't you hear the news? King Henry has decreed to put you and Elizabeth back in the line of succession..., with our children as the first successor", said Queen Jane. "He…, he's recognizing my legitimacy? As his daughter? And Elizabeth too?", asked Mary and Queen Jane nodded and smiled.

"But, Mary's allow to stay with me, right?", asked Juan. "Mary has been given back her title as a princess, but I don't see why she shouldn't return to Rome. You are, after all, her husband", said Queen Jane. Mary was crying with tears of joy in the arms of her beloved husband. "Lady Bryant, what was that you wanted to say just now?", said Queen Jane. Lady Bryant stepped forward and bowed down to Mary. "Your Majesty, I humbly ask for your forgiveness for all those mistreatment I gave you. If you decide to punish me, you may do so", she said, head bowed down to the ground. "I forgave you, Lady Bryant. We should put everything in the past and I hope you'll be a good governess to my younger siblings", said Mary. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You are fair and just", said Lady Bryant. "That's my girl", Juan whispered in her ears as he hugged her from behind.

Behind some bushes, King Henry was not used to eavesdropping on other people, but he needed to know. Now that he did, the guilt within him sunk deeper in his heart. That night, Juan and Mary were in their quarter, sitting by the fireplace as Mary was knitting a scarf while Juan was reading letters that was delivered by Lorenzo earlier.

Then, a knock was on the door and when Juan opened the door, he was surprised to see King Henry. "Your Majesty", said Juan as he gave his bow to the English king. King Henry smiled and said, "Father. You married my daughter, remember?", said King Henry. "Yes, father. Is there anything we can help you with?", asked Juan. "I need to speak with Mary alone, if you may", said King Henry.

Juan nodded and he left the room. "Father, please sit", said Mary. "Thank you Mary", said Henry as he sat down, not on the chair, but instead he was kneeling in front of Mary, which surprised Mary. "I hear you are leaving to Rome next week", said King Henry. "Yes, father. Rome is my home now and I thank you for acknowledging my legitimacy", said Mary. King Henry kissed her daughter's hands and said, "Is there anything I can do so you can stay?".

"I can't keep Juan away from Rome because that's his home and he's my husband. As his faithfully wife, I must be by his side", said Mary. King Henry started to cry and said as he sobbed, "Forgive me, Mary. I have made your life so miserable that you left England to find your happiness. Forgive me for separating you and your mother and for taking everything away from you. Forgive me, my pearl, because I have not been the best father that you have". Mary was shedding tears as well and said, "Father, I've forgiven you from the beginning. I just want you to promise me one thing".

"Anything for my pearl", said King Henry. "Promise me you'll treat Elizabeth and the future children that you'll have with Queen Jane fairly and just. I can see that Queen Jane is a good queen and there's no need for mistresses. Promise me, father", said Mary. King Henry kissed Mary's cheeks and forehead and said, "As my pearl wishes. I pray you'll have a prosperous marriage and be blessed with a lot of children". Mary smiled and she hugged her father.

Juan was touched from what he heard from the outside and next to him were Cesare, Lucrezia, Lady Isabella and Captain De Luca. "One happy ending", said Cesare. "Now, dear brother, it's time to write yours", said Lucrezia. Juan, who was leaning by the door frame, was smiling. His wife finally got the happiness from her father that she deserved and he's content by it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chp 20

Mary and Juan stayed at Rome with Mary travelled to England to spend time with her father, King Henry, Queen Jane, her half-sister, Princess Elizabeth and her new half-brother, Prince Edward, who soon become King at the ripe age of 23 after King Henry decided to retire with his lovely wife. King Henry, who kept his promise and stayed faithful to Queen Jane till the day he died. King Henry and Queen Jane had two more children, Prince Henry IX and Princess Victoria.

Mary gave birth to a son, christened as Leonardo Henry Borgia, who later become the general in the papal army like Juan did. A few years after Leonardo's birth, Mary gave birth to Sophia Catherina Borgia, who was adored by her family, especially King Henry and Rodrigo who loved to spoil her. Cesare married Lady Isabella after they returned from England and a few months later, Lady Isabella gave birth to twin, son Alessandro and daughter Alessia. A year later, Lady Isabella gave birth to a daughter whom Cesare named Isabella.

Lucrezia and Captain Alberto got married and had two children; a son named Antonio, who looked and acted like the captain himself, except that he inherited Lucrezia's blonde hair and a daughter named Bianca, who looked exactly like Lucrezia, but had brunette hair like her father. Bianca later married Lord Charles Brandon older son, Henry or preferably called Hal.

Mary was happy till the very end. Juan had given her the love, happiness and respect that she deserved. After Sophia, they had more children, Dante, Rodrigo, Sara and King Henry personally named Mary's youngest daughter Katherine. He knew he had owed his first wife a lot and it was the least he could do.

Prince Edward, eldest son to King Henry and Queen Jane later married and have children named Henry X, Mary, Jane and Arthur. Princess Elizabeth, who loved to dance, met and fell in love with a French duke named Philippe and later they got married and have children named Maria, named after Mary, Anna, named after Elizabeth's mother and Louise, Elizabeth's only son.

Everyone met their happy ending their own way, but most importantly, Mary's relationship with her father strained at first, later they both reconciled and King Henry acknowledged her as his legitimate daughter and, by far most important, his pearl.

-The end-

**(Thanks to all who read this story, especially SaraLove101 who gave some ideas for my last few chapters. I hope you all enjoy and drop some review, good or bad, ok? :) )**


End file.
